


Then There Was Nothing (General Hux x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, So sue me, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: While interrogated in the belly of the Finalizer, you and Hux learn something dangerous about each other.





	Then There Was Nothing (General Hux x Reader)

The interrogation room reeked with the acrid scent of dirt and blood. Yours or others, it didn’t matter. It all ran the same color. Grates dropped from ceiling to floor around the circular room except the minuscule exit taunting you in your direct vision.

Thick metal clasps fascened your arms and legs to the chair. A chunky fabric weaved around your torso, wrapping over your stomach, all the way to your neck, locking you down. Prickly needles wobbled menacingly beside your head. You could only see the metal probes from the corner of your eye, but they buzzed with electricity and the promise of excruciating pain. It was enough to dry your throat and numb your limbs.

Directly ahead of you, a table of various devices sat taunting you, pledging your pain. Beside the door, two faceless stormtroopers guarded the exit, guns half-raised. Their emotions were unreadable through the oversized helmets but the tension in their shoulders revealed their uncertainty.

You were no novice to torture as a Resistance spy, though this felt different than the multitude of previous incidents. The Finalizer was a pure-bred war vessel. From your intel, you understood that you lay captured in the belly of the beast with the First Order’s most ruthless General. The very man you’d been hunting. And he somehow got to your first.

After months of evading, he’d finally captured you. A stint on Coruscant and a stop in Arkanis put you on his radar like a bug to light. You’d been careless, not properly covering your tracks. But something in you wanted him to discover your tirade through the Unknown Regions.

General Hux now stood before you, tall and menacing. His arms clasped behind his back with feet shoulder width apart. He looked every bit the terrifying dictator he was fabled to be. Dark black clothing from head to foot made his pale skin and bright hair pop. Most remarkable of all was the electric blue in his eyes, complimented with deep bags underneath.

A striking pain struck your side and you hissed between your teeth. It ripped through you like lightning. The ripple split down your spine and coursed through your legs before settling once more.

“I’ve yet to shock you,” He cocked his head, eyes sparkling with malice, “Are you so terrified you created your own pain?”

You shook your head slowly, tasting the blood dripping from the cut on your temple. The metal pricking devices scraped your forehead as you moved, tickling you with miniscule shocks.

This unknown pain wasn’t the agony of electrocution. This was something different. Electrical shocks came in bursts of pain followed by nothing. This pain lingered and seeped into your bloodstream like a parasitic force.  

“I knew you were a ginger,” You glanced his from from his boots up to his shock of red hair, “but I didn’t realize how jarring you actually look.”

Jarring wasn’t the correct word, but you wanted to get a rise out of this man; discover what made his pulse race and breathing stagger. Everybody had something, you just needed to unearth his.

“Insulting my physical appearance will do you little favors,” Hux stepped forward, towering over you in your chair. His hair fell out of place, dropping into his eyes. He looked erratic, unrestrained. “Will you talk willingly?”

“No,” You spit with no hesitation. Heaving against the constraints, you growled as the material circling your chest dug deeper into you. It sunk deep in the skin forming searing, irritating slits.

“I did not believe you would,” He circled you around the chair. As he walked, his voice rang from every side of the room, disorienting you. Without site, your other senses waned. Unable to touch or see him, you were left with only sound and smell. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Stop toying with me, General,” You turned your head to the side, feeling a jolt of heat knick your temple. “You need to do better than that.”

“Did I request commentary on my interrogation techniques?” Hux leaned over your shoulder from behind, whispering near your ear. The electricity in the air made loose hairs from your fallen bun strike his face and linger between you. “Do you interrogate war criminals as I do, rebel?”

“Is that what you call it when you stare at yourself in the mirror?”

“Your tongue is tiring,” Hux spun back around to face you. “What business did you have in Arkanis? Certainly there is nothing there of value for you.”

He reached for your chin and ripped his hand away upon contact. Hux’s eyes widened and mouth fell open. Looking from his fingers to you, he grabbed your neck and forced your stare. “What did you just do?”

Your side caught fire at his touch. Dropping his hold, Hux reached for his waist, stumbling back a step. Burning pain seared from your hip, directly to your heart and mind. Every semblance of control vanished like an unchecked wildfire scorching a parched forest.

“What did you do?” He repeated urgently, running a hand over his side. It shook lightly as he grazed the exact spot haranguing you.

“No,” Your mouth fell open at the realization that it was this man. Of every possible match in the known universe, it was the raging tyrant hell-bent on exterminating everything you held dear. “You have it too. No, oh no. This is unbelievable. I’m in Hell. You have it too, don’t you?”

You continued the dribble of ‘nos’ until he was again blocking the light from the room as he hovered over you.

“You are no idiot, use words,” Hux breathed. His shoulders sank slightly towards you, toppling his coat from his shoulders. “Confirm it for me.”

The temperature plummeted. Either you were succumbing to fever or him. Neither ideal, but both plausible. Brutal honesty was your singular option.

“The dual curved marks,” Your neck creaked as you turned to look down at his side. His eyes followed your gaze. “You have it there, don’t you?”

“You’re lying,” Hux’s voice quaked as he shoved his finger against your face. The calm and collected interrogator fizzled away the second the electric shock connecting you struck. “Prove it to me.”

“Prove it to me!” You yelled, tugging against the restraints. With each pull, they shifted closer to your chest, constricting your breath.

“You are under interrogation, not myself,” Hux frowned and ripped the leather glove from his hand. Stowing it away in his breast pocket. His hair clumped around his temple, sweat mixing with gel as he composed himself.

The disarray he now displayed was completely counter to his original countenance. Unwittingly, you discovered his weakness.

You.

Convenient.    

The circular room mimicked the shape of the eternal brand on your side. Red and black weaved in an out of the grates. A sick joke from the universe.

“Get out,” Hux ordered the troopers guarding the door. “Cut the feeds and ensure nobody enters. Nobody.” The promise of death if disobeyed lingered in his command.

The pair looked to one another before shrugging and marching from the room. As the door closed, you caught site of the world outside your cell, imagining the joy of being on the other side. Officers in crisp uniforms hurried by, each opting for a cursory glance into the room.

When the doors slammed shut, you returned to the present moment, staring back at your captor.

Hux stepped closer once more, running a hand over your side. Beads of sweat trickled down his cheeks, dropping from his face and landing on your feet. The mix of moisture and electricity in the room made your toes tingle and heart hammer against your constraints.

Hux ripped a knife from his great coat sleeve. You jerked at the site of the weapon. His free hand held you down at your shoulder, impeding any movement. His palm pressed painfully into the soft tissue under your shoulder bone.   

“If you fuss, I will cut you,” Hux traced a line down your shirt. The grooves on the knife caught in the fabric and he tugged the rest away, revealing a scorched red emblem. Circling the mark, he finally landed directly in the middle with his thumb. It writhed under his touch like a pebble under water.

“It was black before,” Your voice cracked, staring at your mark wriggling under Hux’s thumb. “And it’s moving. Why is it moving?”

Hux pressed hard against you mark. He swallowed hard and looked to you. You examined the harsh lines in his face settle and replace themselves as he worked through this information in his mind.

“Is yours-”

“Red?” Hux raised his brows.

“Yes,” Your cheeks heated at the thought of your interrogator, him, showing you his mark. Redness dribbled down your neck as he ran a hand up your arm. Your shirt hung limp, now in tatters, only remaining in place from the locks around your torso.

“I- would assume,” Hux stepped away, pulling his coat from himself. Folding it in his arms, he placed it on the table with the myriad of torture toys.

“You’re taking off your -”

“How else do you recommend I confirm?” Hux unbuckled the belt around his top. The metal clasp scraped against the chromatic table, making your teeth tingle.

As each piece of attire came free, he placed it in an orderly manner on the table.

You tried swallowing, watching him remove his clothing, but your throat dried and pulse thumped against your neck. Between the redness in your cheeks and at your side, you thought you’d sizzle and burn from the inside out.

Pulling his shirt to the side, a flaming red mark wriggled on his side.

“Is this a trick?” Hux his palm over his mark before resecuring his shirt around him. “Did you know about this? Is this why you were in Arkanis?”

“How would I have known?” You yelled, terror infesting your words. “I was supposed to assassinate you. Not match with you.”

Your limbs tingled with disuse and you throat dried with exhaustion. With a sigh, you relaxed against the interrogation chair holding you up. There was no escaping this. Hux was going to kill you and you wouldn’t go out screaming and flailing like a coward. You’d welcome death gracefully.

“Fine job you did with both,” Hux shrugged back into his jacket and ran a hand through his hair, securing it back in place.

The restraints slacked and fell away as Hux unfasted them.

“What are you doing?” You said, nearly falling into him as he released you. With muscles prickling, you struggled to stand straight. Your tattered clothing swung listlessly around you as you stumbled.

Hux grabbed your waist, holding you steady. His chilly fingers gripped hard against your skin, slipping between the soiled slits of your top.

“You’re leaving,” Hux wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you towards the torture instrument table. The thick fabric of his coat itched your skin, forming red bumps across your back.

You struggled slightly at the full view of jagged objects and menacing solutions.

“I am grabbing cuffs,” Hux reached for a pair hanging off the edge of the table. “I won’t have you walking through the Finalizer unrestrained.”

“Fine,” You sighed. “What’s the condition?”

Hux secured the cuffs loosely about your wrists. The cold mental felt soothing against the burn in your skin.

“You stay as far from the First Order as is manageable.”

“So I can’t assassinate you?” You adjusted your arms in the cuffs so they hung against your hands.

“You wouldn’t succeed either way.” Hux dragged you through the room, pressing an inconspicuous red button beside the door. It flew open with a rush of air and you were greeted with a group of stormtroopers, watching you. “Keep quiet.”

* * *

The ship was small, only boasting enough space for a few people. You stepped inside, feeling goose pimples slide across your skin at the chill of the reprocessed air. Hux followed and pushed you towards a wall unseen from the ship entrance.

He unclasped the cuffs and threw them aside. They clattered against the metal flooring, catching on a rivet and spinning.

After a moment of heavy silence, Hux pushed himself against you into the wall, holding you hands over your head.

“I won’t do this a second time,” Hux breathed against your ear. “If you come back, I have no option but to kill you.”

“I understand,” Your breath caught as you turned your head to catch your lips on his. He growled in frustration but reciprocated, digging his fingers deep into your wrists. His free hand ran over your stomach and back to your waist.

His pristine uniform covered the torn spaces in your top and his coat fell over you, The cold receded with his touch and you wished the universe hadn’t been so overtly cruel placing you with the only impossible man in the galaxy.  

“Will you shoot me out of the sky?” You whispered against his lips.

The following silence sent a tingle coursing unevenly through your spine. It would be easy to kill him now as he pushed against you. You had direct access to his neck. He’d be out in seconds.

“No,” Hux’s face set into the unreadable gaze of a trained military man.

“Find me in our next life,” You dislodged your hands and clutched his cheeks, kissing him hard. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Hux only nodded, dazed. He stepped back, chest stuttering with uneven breaths.

You watched as he glanced back once more before the doors shut with him on the other side. Swallowing, you hurried to the cockpit to start the ship.

* * *

“You let her go?” Tritt Opan crossed his arms, watching the ship rise. “Why?”

Engines wailed and smoke billowed under the ship as it blew out to the bay. The confused troopers looked to one another and back to the ship, unsure of how to proceed.

“Fire,” Hux watched the ship disappear from immediate view in the inky expanse.

“What?” Opan looked to Hux, brows furrowed.

“When they learn her secret they’ll kill her,” Hux adjusted the hem of his coat at his wrist. “I would prefer she experience freedom before she dies.”

“That’s cruel,” Opan frowned, unsure what Hux meant but turned to relay the order to a nearby officer nonetheless.

“It’s for the best,” Hux sighed as the black of space illuminated with the mutilated remnants of the transport ship. Burning metal shattered like pyrotechnics, causing blinding white spots in his vision. “Now she will never see her people turn against her and hunt her down, rebel or no. This is the most humane thing I could do for her.”

As the explosion settled, Hux turned to the crew, noticing every eye lingering on the portion of empty space housing the remains of the only woman that could ever matter to him.

And then there was nothing.


End file.
